The Beginning of Desert Star
by Empress of Everything
Summary: The story of a girl banished from her home because of an accident. My very first fanfiction, written when I was eleven. In the process of being rewritten.


**A/N:** _YOU GUYS._

 _I FOUND IT. MY FIRST EVER FANFIC I WROTE WHEN I WAS **11**. Yeah, 11! I can't believe I still have it! I'm just in shock. _

_This is completely unedited, aside from correcting spelling errors. I will be rewriting the story, but I just, ah, I can't even. I don't care if it never gets read, it is my first fanfic when I didn't even know what fanfiction was._

 _And for some reason FF corrected the title from **Lunasa's story-first draft** to **Lunacies' story-first draft**. 0_o_

* * *

Dead.

What a final sounding word. She still could not believe what had happened.

Two hours ago, she and Gariel, her best friend, had been grinding herbs for her aunt. Lunasa had taken her belt, with its small silver pistol and row of innocent looking bottles, off and laid it on the table. She remembered it all too clearly. Gariel had idly picked up one of the bottles, uncorked it, and drank. Lunasa had noticed her too late. She caught Gariel as she fell and looked at the bottle in her hand. "Oh, no," she breathed, then looked to Gariel. But it was too late.

Gariel was dead.

Lunasa was sitting in a small room, the door locked, thinking. Her aunt had returned and found Lunasa, holding Gariel's body, rocking back and forth, sobbing. Gariel's mother was with her. The two women rushed over and asked what happened. Lunasa, choked with tears, could only dumbly hand her aunt the bottle. She looked at it in horror.

It was poison.

Lunasa had been training herself, secretly, to become immune to poison. And it worked, but no one, except her aunt, knew she carried small vials of poison with her.

The Desert Council met to decide Lunasa's fate. One Council member stood up and said, "We all know the facts. Lunasa D'ukal poisoned Gariel D'ukal. Why and how is yet to be found out."

Another shook her head and sighed, "It all come from Shada D'ukal having married an outsider." Nods all around. "The girl has her father's bad blood in her," she continued. "We won't be safe until she is dead or gone."

A third member frowned at her across the table. "Don't you think it's a little harsh," she argued. "To kill a nine year old girl?"

"I agree."

The women looked up to see who had spoken. An older woman had entered the Council room. Her hair was gray and she was old, but she was a great warrior. Her eyes showed it. They glinted with a fire that made all the women stand up respectfully. She gazed around at them sternly. "We would never sink so low as to kill our little children." She spoke quietly, but very firmly. "You cannot blame her mother for marrying who she did…"

"A space pirate!" put in the second woman. "One of the most dangerous men in the galaxy, Harran Nass!"

"I know," the Eldest Woman said. "But the girl cannot be blamed for her parents wrongs. We will hear what she has to say, and then, only then, will we make our decision." The noise subsided to a low murmur.

Lunasa was brought in. She was a pathetic looking figure, though at other times she was strong, fierce. She had carmel colored hair, like her mother, the Eldest Woman mused, light skin, a firm nose, and a haughty chin. But the strangest things about her was her hand and her eyes, she thought. Lunasa always had a black glove on her right hand. She had a strange birthmark, vial shaped, and she never let anyone see it. Her eyes were blue. That didn't seem strange, until you got close to her. Her eyes changed shades of blue. When she was happy, there were a really bright blue, but now, the Eldest Woman could not see them, they were so low.

The Eldest Woman made a signal and the quiet chatter died down.

As Lunasa entered, she felt dull and witless. The events of the past few hours confused her. As she stood in the middle, she thought bitterly, 'They don't care what happened to Gariel. They just want me dead or gone. All because of my mother.' Why did the Council hate her mother? She would never know.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well, there's the first draft! I'm going to rewrite it because I think it has a lot of potential. :) Most of my Star Wars stories are OC stories, things I normally don't enjoy reading, but since it's my own work, I honestly don't care. :)_


End file.
